Junjou Hill
by Sute-Chan.Kaoru
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las tres parejas de Junjou Romantica acabaran por culpa de Usagi en Silent Hill? D Pasad y disfrutad de los desvarios varios de nuestros queridos protagonistas
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Antes que nada decir que ni los personajes de Junjou Romantica ni los monstruos de Silent Hill me pertenecen (aunque sea algo inecesario de decir Uu)

Y ahora, lo que importa xD Esta idea surgió mientras YrenUzumaki y yo escuchábamos la banda sonora de Silent Hill leyendo los mangas de Junjou (especialmente Egoist *w*), y es una historia de **HUMOR**, así que no esperéis nada

Y ahora, disfrutad!

* * *

**Junjou Hill**

**Capítulo 1.- Silent Hill**

- B-bakahiko... –gruñó Kamijou Hiroki molesto, y no sin razón.- ¿Me podrías decir cómo hemos llegado a esto...?

Las tres parejas observaron en silencio a través de la espesa niebla el enorme cartel que anunciaba la bienvenida a un pueblo nada común:

Bienvenidos a Silent Hill.

- ¿Q-qué es Silent Hill? –musitó Takahashi Misaki, tragando con un poco de dificultad debido a los nervios.

- El pueblo... del demonio. –sentenció Usami Akihiko, sacándose la ceniza que comenzaba a acumulársele en el pelo.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio incómodo.

Pero antes de seguir con el presente, recapitulemos para averiguar porqué nuestros protagonistas habían acabado en aquella situación.

Afectados por el ambiente navideño y usando a Hiroki como enlace, las tres parejas organizaron un viaje en grupo al extranjero, en Estados Unidos. Alquilando un coche grande y con Usagi al volante, partieron hacia lo desconocido buscando algún pueblo bonito... Aunque obviamente, sin buen resultado.

- ¿¡Por qué tuviste que doblar a la derecha, Bakahiko!? –vociferó Hiroki, con claras intenciones de golpear a su amigo de la infancia pero detenido por Nowaki y su abrazo de oso.

- Tranquilo, Hiro-san, yo te protegeré... –aseguró el joven, mostrando una determinación que hizo que su novio se preocupara seriamente. ¿Sería capaz de arriesgarse por él? Nunca permitiría que Nowaki corriera ningún peligro...

- H-hum, si, me tranquilizaré... –musitó sonrojado, separándose de Nowaki para intentar pensar.

- ¡Oh, Kamijou-sensei! ¿Qué es eso del pueblo del demonio? –lloriqueó Miyagi Yoh, abalanzándose sobre su ayudante, para irritación de Nowaki y Shinobu, que se prepararon para hacerle picadillo.

- ¡Quítate de encima! –protestó el aplastado.- ¡Y vosotros, guardad fuerza para... para ESO!

- ¿Qué es eso...? ¿Una persona...? –susurró Misaki.

- No. Es un siervo... del demonio. –corrigió Usagi, volviendo a su tono tétrico, tras lo que recibió un duro golpe de Misaki.

- ¡Para ya con eso!

Todos observaron como el extraño ser se les acercaba tambaleándose, intentando distinguirlo entre la niebla que los separaba.

- N-n-no tiene... brazos... ¡ni cara! –tartamudeó Shinobu, con algo de pánico.

En un arrebato, Misaki extrajo un libro del bolso de Usagi para tirarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabeza del monstruo (horrorizando al dueño del libro y los amantes de la literatura).

- ¡AHHG! ¿¡Pero que cuernos te crees que estás haciendo!? –se escandalizaron.

El libro dio de lleno en la "cabeza" de la criatura, la cual cayó redonda (y muerta) al suelo.

Se hizo el silencio.

- Oh.

- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? –sugirieron todos al unísono.

Shinobu, intentando captar la atención de los demás, levantó la mano.

- Ehm... Puede que sea una locura mía, pero... –comenzó, con tono irónico.- ¿A ninguna de vuestras "maravillosas" mentes se le ha ocurrido... DAR MARCHA ATRÁS?

Otro silencio, tras el cual los no"expertos" en la materia del terror opinaron a favor.

Usagi soltó una risita cruel.

- Ingenuos... –acusó, mirándolos por encima del hombro. Hiroki le dirigió una mala mirada, antes de proceder a explicar por qué la "obvia solución" era imposible.

- Mirad... Sí, sé que es lo lógico, pero, eh... bueno, miradlo vosotros mismos. –señaló al camino por donde habían llegado.

Obedientes, los seis avanzaron en aquella dirección, cautos en su mayoría, menos Shinobu que estaba convencido de su teoría. De repente, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, faltando un pelo para que cayera al vacío, si no fuera por la rápida acción de Miyagi, que lo cogió al vuelo.

- ¡Uagh! ¿¡Pero que cuernos...!? –soltó Shinobu, asustado y sorprendido.

- ¿Entiendes ahora, insensato? –Usagi se metía mucho en su papel... recibiendo un golpe de Misaki en la cabeza.

- Entonces... ¿Vamos a la biblioteca, Hiro-san? –volvió a sugerir Nowaki.

- Pues no sería mala idea... –accedió Miyagi, viéndole un nuevo uso a los libros.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, siguieron la carretera en dirección al pueblo, atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera percibirse por las calles de la ciudad. No tenían mapa, pero Hiroki y Usagi recordaban los pasos exactos que habían dado en el juego y que los llevaría hacia la biblioteca.

- Por cierto... ¿Alguien tiene una linterna? –preguntó Hiroki.- Nos puede ser útil...

- O no. –le recordó Usagi, en plan catastrófico. Volvieron a mirarlo mal.

- Usagi-san, ¿puede dejar ese tono pesimista y tenebroso? Es bastante molesto...

- Soy realista. –reprochó el aludido de manera altanera.

- ¡Que te calles! Y ven aquí un momento, necesito hablar contigo... –Hiroki agarró a Usagi del brazo y se lo llevó algo apartado del grupo.

Nowaki y Misaki los miraron con atención, el primero con el ceño fruncido por la molestia y el segundo hinchando las mejillas. Los mayores estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que no los escuchaban, pero gesticulaban mucho.

- Etto... Akihiko... ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿Recuerdas esa parte del juego en la que se desvela...? Uhm... –tartamudeó Hiroki, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

- ¿Te refieres a que puede que estemos MUERTOS? –preguntó Usagi levantando una ceja y con aparente indiferencia.

- Sí, eso... ¡No lo digas tan tranquilo, Bakahiko! –protestó el otro.- ¿Qué... qué crees que debemos hacer? ¿Lo decimos o esperamos?

- Esperemos. Así no cundirá el pánico.

- Uhm... Sí, será lo mejor... ¿Hay alguna esperanza?

- ¿Por qué no? Recuerda sólo un juego.

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando eso...? –gruño Hiroki entre dientes, mientras volvían al grupo.

- Hiro-san, ¿de qué habéis estado hablando? –cuestionó Nowaki con seriedad.

- ¿Eh? Pues, pues... ¡de si nos acordábamos del mapa entero, hehehe...! Y... ¡hay buenas noticias, lo hemos reconstruido por completo! –anunció el castaño. Todos se sintieron algo más aliviados.- ¡Sigamos por a...! –comenzó a sonar una sirena, que no parecía presagiar nada bueno.-... hí...

- Oh. –expresó Usagi, tan lleno de sentimientos como siempre.- Ha llegado el momento... del Eclipse Total. –añadió con gran seriedad.

Silencio.

- ¡AGGGHHH! ¡CORREEEEED! –gritó Hiroki, dejándose la garganta.

- ¿¡A dónde!? –exclamaron los demás con pánico.

- ¡¡No lo sé!! –gran respuesta por parte de Hiroki.

- Que inspiración... Qué magnífica frase... –opinó de sí mismo Usagi, mientras extraía de su bolso papel y lápiz para comenzar a escribir.

- ¡Vete a tomar por el culo con la inspiración y CORRE, BAKAHIKO! ¡Sabes que la calle es el peor sitio en el que estar durante el eclipse!

Hiroki cogió a Nowaki del brazo y se lo llevó. Los demás decidieron seguirlos al ser los únicos que parecían tener algún rumbo que seguir. Antes de que oscureciera llegaron de manera milagrosa a la biblioteca (Usagi siendo arrastrado por un Misaki histérico).

Oscuridad y silencio, sólo interrumpido por los jadeos de los pobres protagonistas.

- Ahora tened cuidado, puede pasar cualquier cosa. –susurró Hiroki, de manera casi inaudible.- Y sobretodo, no hagáis ningún ruido.

- Habló el gritón. –opinó Shinobu con desdén, y un volumen algo alto.

- ¡Que te calles! –pero Miyagi ya le había tapado la boca al menor.

Tras un rato de silencio, algo de luz iluminó la estancia. Alguna lámpara de emergencia se había encendido.

- C-chicos... Siento... algo extraño... –musitó Misaki, que no dejaba de estremecerse incómodo. Usagi lo abrazó más fuerte, y Hiroki se le acercó interesado.

- Y... ¿lo sientes muy cerca? –preguntó, colocando la mano en su hombro y acercándose mucho, algo paranoico y consiguiendo agobiar al muchacho.

- M-mucho, sí, la verdad...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un sonido de arrastre metálico se escuchó a sus espaldas. Lentamente miraron en aquella dirección, con los ojos desorbitados. Había aparecido una criatura enorme con forma humana, un casco piramidal inmenso y una espada... aún mayor.

El pánico cundió.

- ¡¡AGGGHHH!! –gritaron todos, corriendo despavoridos, menos Nowaki, que se había quedado impresionado con el casco.

- Hey, tío, ¡como mola ese casco! –opinó, acercándosele. Curiosamente, sus alturas eran similares.- ¿Me lo dejas?

-¡Aho-baka-bokekazu! –lloriqueó Hiroki al darse cuenta de que su amado idiota corría un gran peligro. Corriendo, se interpuso entre ambos "gigantes" para evitar que el suyo acabara partido en dos. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final...

...

...

Que no llegaba.

Abrió los ojos para averiguar la razón, encontrándose el casco de la criatura a dos centímetros del rostro. Asustado, dio un paso atrás, chocándose con Nowaki _(¿¡por qué seguía ahí y aún no había huido!?)_. De aquel enorme casco salieron unos ruidos que parecían palabras...

- H-how cu~te. –parecía que estrellitas y corazones salían de las ranuras del casco, dirigiéndose a Hiroki.

- ... ¿eh?

Aquello cabreó mucho a Nowaki.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Nadie más que yo mira asía MI Hiro-san! –vociferó, abalanzándose contra él y propinándole una gran patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared de enfrente.- ¡Hum! ¡Vámonos, Hiro-san!

Hiroki aún intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando fue cogido por Nowaki, que a partir de entonces lo llevó en brazos (hasta que recuperó la "conciencia" y se puso a protestar).

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, así que si os ha gustado, paciencia, onegaii x3 (y dejad reviews *w*)

Si no os ha gustado, se aceptan las críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS n_n (dejad reviews)

Por cierto, nuestra idea es subirlo luego a deviantart acompañado de dibujos (en plan storyboard), así que luego dejaremos el link hacia la versión con dibujacos n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, y perdón por tardar tanto wU

Aquí tenéis un nuevo y cortísimo capítulo, espero que os guste n-n

Al final, las respuestas a las reviews

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Una sorpresa tras otra

Tras el suceso del Cabeza Pirámide, terminó mágicamente el eclipse, por lo que pudieron respirar algo más tranquilos, seguros de que los monstruos más peligrosos no los atacarían. Los no experimentados en el juego de Silent Hill ya comenzaban a hacerse una idea de lo bueno y malo, correcto e incorrecto que hacer en el pueblo.

Ya que estaban aún en la biblioteca (habían estado correteando despavoridos dentro del edificio), cogieron un gran saco que había tirado por el suelo y comenzaron a llenarlo de los libros de las estanterías. Pese a todo, a Hiroki no le pareció suficiente.

- Nowaki, ¿me dejas tu chaqueta? –le preguntó a su pareja.

- ¿Eh? Claro, Hiro-san. ¿Tienes frío? Si quieres yo te caliento entre mis brazos... –se ofreció un esperanzado Nowaki mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para dársela.

- Que va, sólo es para coger más libros... –explicó Hiroki, mientras hacía un nudo en el cuello y las mangas de la chaqueta. El pobre Nowaki se traumó viendo como Hiroki la utilizaba para cargar más libros.

Una vez cargados de arsenal, los seis partieron hacia lo desconocido: la calle. Felices y contentos de que no hubiera ningún monstruo por los alrededores, una sonrisa se les dibujo en el rostro... hasta que vieron a dos enormes perros de presa con los ojos inyectados en sangre y espumarajos de babas saliendo de sus bocas adornadas de aterradores dientes afilados como agujas.

Por enésima vez, se hizo el silencio.

Y por enésima vez también, se escuchó la voz de Hiroki:

- ¡CORREEEEED!

Después de correr unas cinco manzanas (agradeciendo el no encontrarse con más bichos asquerosos ni peligrosos) se dieron cuenta de que los perros estaban cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Necesitamos un cebo! –comprendió Shinobu, advirtiendo a los demás.

- ¡Perfecta idea! Lo siento, Kyoujou... –Hiroki y Usagi intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y ambos miraron a un Miyagi despistado, que fue empujado hacia atrás y colocado sutilmente como cebo.

- ¡NO! ¡ÉL NO! –lloriqueó Shinobu, intentando frenar.

Ante esto, Hiroki le hizo una seña a Nowaki, que cogió al chico en volandas y siguieron corriendo.

Tras doblar una esquina, notaron que los ladridos habían cesado, y que tampoco había ruidos extraños (desmembramiento, gritos, desgarres...) por lo que se asomaron con curiosidad (Shinobu aún lloraba). La escena que vieron los dejó un poco perplejos.

Para su sorpresa los perros y Miyagi se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, sin el menor rastro de "violencia" entre ellos. Es más, Miyagi sonreía agachado acariciándoles detrás de las orejas mientras los perros agitaban felizmente la cola.

¡Es más, incluso parecía que Miyagi mantenía una conversación con ellos!

Hiroki y Usagi, traumatizados por el destrozo de su juego de la infancia, se miraron anonadados. ¡Esto no tenía seriedad ninguna!

Lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta que alcanzaron a escuchar las palabras de Miyagi:

- ¡Qué buenos que sois! Pero ahora os tenéis que ir a casa... No, no puedo jugar con vosotros ahora... ¡Tengo que huir para que no me maten vuestros amiguitos...! o dueños o lo que sea... –dudó un instante.- ¡Venga, corred, a casita!

Los perros gimotearon antes de bajar la cola y las orejas e irse, con paso lento.

Miyagi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el resto, que lo miraban shockeados.

- ¿Qué? Me gustan los perros. –explicó, indiferente.- Ohh.. ¿Me has echado de menos, Shinobu-chin? –preguntó ilusionado.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, viejo decrépito! –gritó indignado.- ¡Yo aquí preocupándome por ti y tú haciendo el imbécil! Y... y... ¡¿y dónde hay un baño?! ¡¡Necesito ir!!

- Shi-shinobu-chin... ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora, cuando estamos rodeados de monstruos luchando por nuestras vidas!? –preguntó haciendo aspavientos exageradamente.

- He dicho que me meo. –cortó burdamente y sin miramiento ninguno el rubio, girando en derredor por si veía alguna señal de aseo cerca.

Aquello pintaba muy largo...

* * *

Lo sabemos, muuuuy corto, pero creíamos que era apropiado cortarlo aquí =DU Intentaremos darnos mucha más prisa para el tercer capítulo, no os preocupéis! wU

Respuestas a las reviews:

**Maxalime:** xDU Seguiremos poniendo momentos graciosos como el del cabeza pirámide siempre que se nos ocurran, don't worry x3 Y en cuanto a lo de Hiroki... Viendo el manga se nota como cada hombre/adolescente que se encuentra con él siente cierta atracción (veasé: Usami de niño, Nowaki de adolescente, el dueño de la inmobiliaria, Miyagi (por que sí, eh? xDD) y no hay más porque no salen más personajes :3 xDU). Muchas gracias por el comment y nos alegramos de que te gustara n_n

**Laynad3:** Muchas gracias y nos alegramos de haberte hecho reir! x3 Para dentro de uno o dos capítulos (depende de cuando se vaya extendiendo esto xDUU) tenemos pensada una situación que tal vez sirva de eso que has pedido de que se relacionen más entre sí... ¡haremos lo posible! n_n

**Esmeralda-chan:** Gracias por la felicitación x3 Esto se nos ocurrió escuchando la banda sonora de Silent Hill mientras leíamos Junjou Romantica xDUU Las cosas de la vida (sí, lo sé: ¿quién se pone una banda sonora de terror para leer romance...? ahhh...). Nowaki no es tonto, es inoceeente... *carraspea* ejem ejem... claro...

**Nova Hoshizoku: **Gracias por tus MP y tus opiniones =D Y sentimos haber tardado tanto ;w;UU No te preocupes por presionarnos, trabajamos mejor bajo presión n_n Nos animó a seguirlo más rápido aunque tuvieramos otros asuntos pendientes n_n (que siguen pendientes, ahora que lo pienso... =DU)

**Melanie-13-07: **Los protegerán, no te preocupes! x3 Nos ha gustado tu entusiasmo *w* No te preocupes, los héroes nunca mueren... *pose pro* ... hasta que mueren =DU (no te preocupes, estos no pueden morir... aún... *aura de misterio*) Gracias por la opinión!

**Languida-alias-yo: **Bonito resumen de las cosas que pasan en el fic =D x3 Pero... ¿y tu opinión? ;w;

**Hiroki. no. fan.: **Muchas gracias! nwn Intentaremos continuarla más a menudo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!  
Bueno, no hemos tardado tanto esta vez x3 Y es bastante larguito, así que espero que os guste y os recompense por nuestra pereza de antes xDUU

Creo que nos ha salido un poco más serio que los dos primeros, pero no os preocupéis, solo es que era necesario para poder poner más humor luego x3

¡Y sin haceros esperar más, aquí lo tenéis!

* * *

Capítulo 3.-Y de mal en peor

- ¡Kamijou, has visto como me trata! –lloriqueaba Miyagi tirando de la camisa de su ayudante mientras caminaban de camino al colegio, en el cual sabían que había un baño. Hiroki le dio un manotazo para quitárselo de encima y siguió caminando, prestándole atención a los alrededores por si aparecía algún monstruo.

- ¡Buaaah! –gimoteó de nuevo, dándose la vuelta para abrazar a quien creía que era Shinobu, encontrándose con un serio Akihiko con cara de pocos amigos, lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión y limitarse a protestar.- ¡Qué mal me tratan mis dos niños!

- ¿Dos? –preguntaron la pareja egoísta al unísono, solo que el tono era... ligeramente distinto (de suspicacia por parte de Hiroki y de clara amenaza de Nowaki).

- Atención, ahí hay otro engendro. –comentó Usagi como si del clima se tratara.

- Ahora veréis lo que es puntería... –anunció su compañero de la infancia con suficiencia, agarrando un libro del saco y tirándolo de manera que una de las esquinas se clavara en la cabeza de la "pobre" criatura, haciéndola desplomarse.- ¡Toma ya! ¡Jojojo!

- ¡Oh, Hiro-san, como molas! –aplaudió Nowaki.

- Ohh.

- Eso es lo que NOS hace en clase... –musitó Misaki, de mala gana.

- ¡Muy bien, Kamijou, digno aprendiz mío! –felicitó su Kyoujou, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Suél-ta-lo. –ordenó Shinobu, pellizcándole un costado.

- ¡AHH! ¡DUELEE! –gritó el mayor, dirigiendo la mirada al cielo.- ¡Oh, pajaritos!

- ¿Huh? –miraron los demás, esperando a que se acercaran para distinguirlos mejor (desperdiciando un tiempo precioso para huir).

Uno de ellos se tiró en picado hacia ellos, obligando al grupo a dividirse al pasar entre ellos. El animal tenía forma de dinosaurio volador y carecía de piel, pero sus garras y su pico parecían bastante amenazantes.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya descendía el segundo, directo hacia Akihiko, al que le dio tiempo justo para evitar el golpe mortal, pero no un enorme rasguño en el hombro.

- Mierda... ¡Vamos, corred a la escuela! –ordenó el herido al ver que se disponían a ayudarlo.

Dándose toda la prisa posible y poniendo todos sus esfuerzos, llegaron al Colegio, cerrándole la puerta a la bandada en las narices.

- Putos pollos... En el juego tampoco me gustaban. –maldijo Hiroki mirando por la ventana, pensando en como acabar con las criaturas. Misaki se acercó corriendo a Usagi, a punto de lloriquear.

- ¡Usagi-san! ¿Estás bien? –observando el rostro de su dolorido novio.

- Nowaki, ¿puedes hacer algo ahora con Akihiko? –preguntó Hiroki, señalándolo con la cabeza.

- Hum, necesitaría algo para hacerle un torniquete, de momento... –pensó, agachándose para analizar la herida.- No os preocupéis, parece más de lo que es.

- Tú lo que quieres es que me muera. –acusó Akihiko, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Uy, delira un poco por la falta de sangre. –apuntó con aire inocente.

- ¡¡Usagi-san!! –lloró Misaki.

- No, ahora en serio. No le pasa nada, pero encontradme algo para hacerle un torniquete.

- Puede que en el BAÑO haya algo... –recordó Shinobu, un poco... "necesitado".

Tras buscar el susodicho por los pasillos (persiguiendo a un ágil Shinobu que iba en cabeza), lo encontraron.

- ¡Aleluya! –agradeció Shinobu a todos los dioses, mirando la puerta con ojitos brillantes, alargando la mano para abrir la puerta, cuando alguien se la detuvo.

- Pero... Shinobu-chin, es un baño de mujeres, y tú no eres una mujer... –murmuró con seriedad fingida un Miyagi que intentaba molestar un poco mucho demasiado.

- ¡Que te den por culo! –arremetió el rubio contra la puerta, que se cerró tras él.

- ¡Kusama-san! ¡He encontrado esto por el camino! –avisó Misaki, que llegaba corriendo algo atrasado por esperar a Usagi. En su mano había un cinturón.

- Perfecto, veamos... –Nowaki procedió a atender a Usagi.

- Hum... –Hiroki estaba algo en Babia.- Hace mucho que no suena... ¿no creéis?

- ¿Eh? ¿El qué? –preguntó curioso Miyagi.

- La sirena...

Como si de una invocación se tratase, el ensordecedor ruido inundó la estancia, probablemente todo el pueblo. La oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse de todo otra vez.

- Mierda, manteneos juntos... –aconsejó Akihiko, levantándose con el brazo ya tratado.- Por cierto, Hiroki...

- ... en el baño no había... –siguió la frase el nombrado.

No les dio tiempo a terminar cuando el grito de lo que parecía una chica "bastante" asustada, por no decir aterrorizada, salió del baño perforándoles los tímpanos.

- ¡Shinobu-chin!

Entraron como un vendaval a buscarlo, encontrándolo acorralado por lo que parecía un hombre que andaba con las manos al tener los pies atados a la cabeza, con el torso casi partido en dos. Algunos tuvieron la tentación de abandonar al "rubito" a su suerte (como los dos semes de las otras parejas, que pasaban de poner a sus ukes en peligro para salvar al de otro).

- ¡No me dejéis, panda de mariquitas! –vociferó, leyéndoles el pensamiento y pegándose aún más a la pared mientras la "cosa" seguía con su acercamiento.

- Akihiko, ¿ese tío no era un violador? –preguntó Hiroki, lo suficientemente alto como para que Miyagi lo escuchara.

- ¡AH NO! ¡Eso sí que no! –Miyagi se abalanzó sobre la criatura, con el miedo perdido. ¡Nunca permitiría que alguien tocara a su niño con esas intenciones!

Shinobu aprovechó para correr, no sin antes coger a Miyagi por la camisa y con una fuerza que nadie diría que tenía, arrastrarlo en volandas y dirigirse con los demás al pasillo. Bloquearon y trancaron la puerta, algo más aliviados.

Pero como están en Silent Hill, el alivio no tiene lugar, y menos durante un eclipse.

A sus pies se encontraban montañas y montañas de insectos del tamaño de pelotas de rugby, que comenzaron a treparles por las piernas y rasgarles la ropa.

- ¡Manteneos juntos! –repitió Akihiko, echando a correr y sacudiéndose los bichos.

- ¡Tenemos que movernos hasta que esto acabe, o nos comerán! –recordó Hiroki, persiguiendo a Usagi. Rápidamente fue seguido por los demás, corriendo despavoridos de nuevo. Por orden: Miyagi, pisándole los talones Misaki, bastante más atrás Shinobu y por último Nowaki.

De repente, en medio de un pasillo que se dividía en dos, y sin escucharse por el sonoro ruido de sus pasos al correr y los chillidos de los bichos, una espada cortó el aire, justo ante las narices de Misaki. El Cabeza Pirámide había vuelto, apareciendo por una de las puertas del pasillo que habían seguido los tres primeros, con unas intenciones algo... peculiares.

- Hi... ro... san... –creyó escuchar Misaki, antes de cambiar radicalmente de dirección e ir por el otro pasillo. Shinobu y Nowaki, demasiado preocupados por perseguirlo, no se dieron cuenta de que el camino que seguían no era el mismo de Usagi, Hiroki y Miyagi.

Así, el grupo quedó dividido en dos.

Los tres mayores llegaron justo a la puerta de salida cuando el eclipse estaba llegando a su fin. Salieron con rapidez, esperando encontrarse allí los seis... cosa que no ocurrió.

- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Y los demás!? –gritó Hiroki.- ¿Y Nowaki? ¡Venían detrás de ti! –acusó a Miyagi, abalanzándose a la puerta intentando abrirla para volver dentro. Pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto, como si hiciera décadas que no se movía.

- ¡¡Es culpa TUYA!! –aulló, lanzándose al cuello del Kyoujou con claras intenciones de matarlo. Akihiko cogió a su homicida amigo de la infancia para intentar tranquilizarlo.

- Hiroki, no servirá de nada que lo mates. Aún puede servirnos de cebo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué malos sois! ¡Yo también estoy preocupado!

Una vez Akihiko tranquilizó algo (no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que no tuviera instintos homicidas) al sulfurado Hiroki, este recordó otra manera de llegar al colegio.

- Podemos entrar por las verjas del patio. Se encuentran al otro lado de la manzana, si no recuerdo mal...

- Desgraciadamente nos hemos quedado sin "munición"... –se quejó Usagi.- ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Se me cayó mientras corríamos...

- Será... –maldijo el joven de los tres.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡A él no lo intentas matar! –berreó Miyagi señalándolo con un dedo acusador y haciendo pucheros.

Ignorándolo abiertamente, y con el objetivo de encontrar a sus respectivas parejas, comenzaron a caminar para dar cuanto antes la vuelta a la ENORME manzana.

Por el otro lado, los otros seguían corriendo por los pasillos cuando acabó el eclipse. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba algo. Tres "algos", para ser más exactos.

- ¿Y Hiro-san...? –preguntó muy serio Nowaki.

- ¿¡Y Miyagi!? ¿¡Tu no ibas delante, no les seguías!? –incriminó duramente Shinobu al pobre Misaki, agarrándolo por el cuello de la sudadera.

- ¡Y-yo no tengo la culpa! ¡El hombre ese del casco apareció en mitad del camino, no tuve más remedio que ir por otro lado! –intentó defenderse Misaki ante tal acoso.

- Están fuera... –anunció Nowaki con una voz sombría.

- ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? –interrogó Shinobu, soltando a Misaki y corriendo hacia la ventana. Esta daba al exterior, donde a lo lejos se divisaban tres figuras que se acercaban cautelosamente.

- ¡Tenemos que salir y reunirnos con ellos! –pidió Misaki, asomándose también. Los otros asintieron, decididos. Miraron en derredor para encontrar algo que les indicara la salida más cercana. En una esquina había un cartel que señalaba la dirección del patio que resultó ser la misma que la de la cocina, por lo que se dirigieron hacia allí.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2, nuestras queridas esclavizadoras!=D ¡Intentaremos hacer el próximo lo más rápido posible! w

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Algo que mejorar?

¿O vais a hacernos sentir estrellas como hasta ahora? *w* *ilusión* xD

¡Cualquier cosa a reviews, onegaaaiii! (incluso amenazas de muerte y esas cosas =D)

Y ahora, contestamos a las reviews :3

**Ataris Yup:** ¡Muchas gracias y nos alegramos de que te gustara! x3 Nos quedan unos cuantos capítulos aún, así que no te preocupes, tendrás risa para un bueeeen rato xD ¡Nos vemos!

**.fan:** No te preocupes por lo de no jugar por miedo, te entendemos xD (pero somos masoquistas ·A· xD) ¡Nosotros te quitamos el miedo (y a más de uno x3), así cuando juegues podrás pensar: "¿Qué hubieran hecho los personajes de Junjou ante esto...? xD"! Actualizaremos pronto de nuevo, ¡seguro que sí (creo :D)!

**Esmeralda-chan:** Gracias y felicidades a tí también n_n Nos alegramos mucho de hacerte reir *w* En cuanto a lo de la música... estamos locas, pero por lo visto las locuras son productivas, sí... xD Intentaremos tardar menos y hacerlos larguitos x3U

**Laynad3:** ¡A la orden, señorita! Aquí tiene uno más largo x3 No te preocupes, creemos que a Miyagi aún le queda tiempo de molestar en este mundo... xDD Aunque tal vez en este fic no, muahahaha... *risa tenebrosa*

**Nova Hoshizoku:** Primero que nada nos encantan tus enormes MP *w* Nos hacen muchísima ilusión.  
¡En cuanto a lo del miedo, nuestra técnica te lo quitará de golpe! xD Así que ya podrás ver Silent Hill sin problemas (o tal vez no xD). De todas maneras, muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones y sí, añadiremos al Insane Cancer (en el siguiente capítulo!x3) así que espero que te guste como quedará.  
En cuanto a la recomendación, los veremos en cuanto podamos! x3 (cuando dejéis de esclavizarnos para escribir xDD).

**Languida-alias-yo: **¡Oh my god, sentimos haberte dejado "a medias! xDUUU Pero aquí te dejamos suficiente como compensación, ¿ne? Y con la intención de seguirlo más a menudo x3U Intentaremos seguir fascinándote x3

**LaChivix: **Gracias por la felicitación y sólo decir que apuntar las tonterías que se te ocurren al rolear con amigas es productivo xD ¡Seguiremos haciendote reir mientras esté en nuestras manos/teclados! x3


	4. Chapter 4

¡Nueva entrega de Junjou Hill! =D

¡Esperamos que os guste!

* * *

Capítulo 4.- Separados

Como ya se vio antes, el exterior podía llegar a ser el lugar más peligroso de Silent Hill. Allí, incluso sin la oscuridad provocada por el Eclipse, los monstruos y criaturas infernales vagaban a sus anchas. Por ello no es de extrañar que el grupo de los experimentados agradecieran que sus "niños" estuvieran en un lugar más seguro que ellos.

Aún así, encontrarse con algún monstruo no es del agrado de nadie, y cuando los "putos pollos" (citando a un sabio y bien hablado Hiroki, que no los podría haber descrito mejor) hicieron su reaparición sobre sus cabezas clamando carne fresca, lo único que pudieron hacer fue intentar apresurarse para poder entrar lo más rápido posible a cualquier sitio.

La otra mitad del grupo estaba teniendo más suerte por el momento. Habían llegado sanos y salvos a lo que debía haber sido una cocina tiempo atrás, pero que ahora se encontraba cubierta de polvo, suciedad y... ¿ketchup quizás? Botes y botes de "ketchup" malgastados en decorar de manera macabra techos y suelos... ¡pero que desperdicio!

Antes de salir al patio, decidieron curiosear por si encontraban algo que sirviera como arma. Misaki se adelantó un poco a los demás, dirigiéndose hacia una estantería que contenía cazos de cocina y ollas grandes, mientras miraba por si había algo más por las paredes.

Niños, hay que mirar el suelo.

Misaki soltó una larga y sonora exclamación cuando se vio cayendo por un pozo.

No muy lejos de allí, Akihiko se detuvo (estaban escondidos en una tienda tirándole cosas a los pajarracos para espantarlos) y miró al cielo.

- ¿Habéis oído eso? –preguntó a los otros.

- ¿¡De qué coño hablas!?

- N-no, nada...

Misaki no tardó mucho en llegar al final del agujero, hundiéndose en agua estancada. Aquello debía ser una alcantarilla... una olorosa y oscura alcantarilla. A lo lejos se percibía un extraño sonido, como de respiración (o algo similar) dificultosa.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Takahashi-kun, ¿estás bien? –sonó la voz de Nowaki en las alturas (más aún de lo normal).

- Oye tú, ¿podrías dejar de cagarla? ¿Ahora como te sacamos de ahí, tío? –recriminó duramente un "agradable y preocupado" Shinobu.

- Por favor, daos prisa, tengo la sensación de que aquí hay algo... –rogó el muchacho.

Arriba se hizo el silencio. Pronto empezaron a cuchichear cosas que no alcanzaba a oír.

- … -Nowaki intentó resistir el enorme impulso de abandonar al muchacho a su suerte y proseguir la búsqueda de Hiroki.- Pero eso no le hará ninguna gracia a Hiro-san... -suspiró, contrariado.

- Oh, que pena, está condenado. No hay cuerdas cerca, no podemos salvarlo... –concluyó Shinobu.- ¿Qué, nos vamos con los demás? Ya inventaremos algo para decirle a Usami-san...

Nowaki miraba en derredor buscando una cuerda, sin prestarle mucha atención, sólo pensando en que cuanto antes sacara al muchacho de allí, antes vería a su novio.

- Necesitaríamos una cuerda del tamaño de una persona... –pensó en voz alta.

- No creo que aquí haya nada parecido. Sería una pérdida de tiempo que fuéramos a buscar una, para cuando volviéramos ya se lo habrían comido.

Nowaki siguió mirando hasta que su vista se detuvo en Shinobu, ocurriéndosele una idea que funcionaría...

- Takatsuki-kun, ¿te importaría sentarte un momento?

Inocentemente y pensando que le decía que descansara, se sentó en el suelo.

A partir de entonces, Takatsuki Shinobu no volvería a fiarse de Kusama Nowaki.

Sin previo aviso, lo cogió por los tobillos y lo dejó colgando boca abajo.

- ¡¡UAGH!! ¿¡Pero qué coño haces!?

- Oh, es perfecto. ¡Seguro que alcanzas a Takahashi-kun!

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¡Y una MIERDA!! ¡¡Yo no bajo ahí, hijo de...!! –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, puesto que Nowaki lo metió dentro del pozo, sujetándole las piernas.- ¡¡En cuanto salga de aquí te mato!! –sabía que no lo sacaría hasta que tuviera a Misaki, así que intentó ver en la oscuridad para poder agarrarlo.

- ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, Takatsuki! –agradeció el muchacho-en-apuros.

- Sí, sí, muy bonito, ahora cógeme y salgamos de a... a... –no podía seguir la frase, simplemente la voz lo había abandonado.

Y es que detrás de Misaki, y acercándose lentamente, había una enorme mole de carne, una especie de ballenato deformado hasta alcanzar un símil a humano, de piel blanquecina y tumorosa. Era... monstruosamente... ¡¡Asqueroso!!

Ante la expresión de su "salvador" y esperándose lo peor, el otro dirigió su verde mirada hacia su espalda... palideciendo de terror.

- ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! –gritaron al unísono.

Tanto Miyagi como Akihiko se alteraron. Aquello había sido un grito con todas las de la ley, y estaban convencidos que las voces habían provenido de los dos adolescentes.

Incluso Hiroki se detuvo un momento, con un tic en el ojo.

- ¡Mierda, tenemos que darnos prisa!

- ¿Estáis bien, chicos? –preguntó tranquilamente Nowaki, sin enterarse de la razón del histerismo de los pobres.

- ¿¡A TÍ QUE TE PARECE, IDIOTA!? ¡¡SUBENOS!! ¡¡SUBENOS, POR DIOS SANTO!! –vociferó Shinobu, al borde de la histeria, viendo como aquella masa comenzaba a alargar los "brazos" hacia ellos.

- ¿Has cogido a Takahashi-kun?

- ¡¡QUE SÍ, JODER!! ¡¡SUBENOS, HIJO DE TU MADRE!!

- ¡¡Por favor, Kusama-saaan!!

- Vale, vale, ya voy... –accedió Nowaki, tirando de las piernas de Shinobu para arriba y sacando a los dos.- Tampoco ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad? –sonrió.

Los dos muchachos se abrazaron, temblando como hojas sacudidas por el viento, y mirando a Nowaki desde una distancia prudencial con una expresión entre el odio, la desconfianza y el terror.

- Métete la sonrisa donde te quepa, bastardo... –maldijo Shinobu.

- Kusama-san, podría darse un poquito más deprisa cuando nos escucha gritar... Normalmente indica que pasa algo malo... –lloriqueó Misaki.

- Pero, ¿qué había? Seguro que no era para tanto... –en ese instante, uno de los "brazos" de la criatura llegó al borde del pozo, tanteando como si buscara algo... junto a los pies de Nowaki (que pegó un salto al sentir algo tocándolo).- Ahh... Ya entiendo.

Con mucha tranquilidad, pisoteó un par de veces aquella cosa (lo suficiente como para que se retirara y un quejido saliera del pozo) y colocó un mueble sobre el agujero.

- ¿Veis? Tampoco ha sido para tanto. Ahora vamos, quiero ver a Hiro-san.

Los jóvenes prefirieron callarse para no mandarlo a la mierda.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Más os vale xD

**Hiroki . no . fan :** ¡Vaya! Y eso que creíamos que el tercero había sido un poco soso... xDU Muchas gracias, y espero que este te haya gustado más aún nwn

**Melanie-13-07: **Esperamos que te parezca aún mejor ahora =D x3 El Cabeza Pirámide es muy resistente, desgraciadamente... (para Hiroki xD). No te preocupes, llegó, y si no, del susto creo que... ejem xD En cuanto a lo de salir... *música misteriosa* Se verá en el próximo capítulo! (o en el otro o en el otro... xD)

**Esmeralda-chan: **Don't worry! Seguiremos intentando alegrarte el día con humor y humor... (hasta que estalles de la risa OwO). En cuanto a tu hermano... be single-child, my friend =DU

**Nova Hoshizuka**: Por comentarios así vale la pena ser escritor *w* Si juegas, piensa en nosotras xD  
¿Te ha parecido bien la situación problemática (con tu Insane Cancer)? x3 Sentimos no haber aplicado tu idea, pero te mandamos a Misaki con un agradecimiento x3 (quien sabe, tal vez le encontramos algún lugar por ahí a la idea nwn)  
¡Sigue leyendonos, onegaii!  
(por cierto, nos preguntamos si nos mandas mp porque no cabe en las reviews... no me extrañaría, la verdad xDD)

**Languida-alias-yo: **Hey, ¿quieres que esto tenga aires de tragicomedia? xDD Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado y esperamos que te haya satisfecho un poco tus ansias de "desesperación"...xDU Continuaremos e intentaremos darte sangre xD

**Neon-san: **Porque los autores somos malos-malosos =D ¡Sigue riéndote con nosotras, onegaaaii! (Usagi es un caso perdido =D) ¡Muchas gracias por el comment! nwn

**LaChivix: **Omg!,U ¡Muchas gracias por seguir intentando mandarlo pese a todo! *reverencia* ¡Nos alegramos de que cada vez te guste más! Intentamos mejorar y releemos para corregir...(es una buena medida que no usabamos xDU). ¡Esperamos que este te guste también! (y presionanos, mandanos amenazas de muerte y explosivos cuando creas que tardamos demasiado xD). Byee! *w*

**Kimy-Ramirez: **¡Muchas gracias! Nosotras estamos genial desde que recibimos reviews tan bonitas *w* ¡Eso, acuérdate del fic, que era nuestra intención! x3 Opina de este capítulo también, onegaii nwn


	5. Chapter 5

Perdon por la tardanza! =D

Exámenes y cosas...

¡Y dedicamos este capítulo a **Nova Hoshizoku**! x3

* * *

**Junjou Hill**

**Capítulo 5.- Separados (II)  
**

La situación de los mayores no podría ser peor. Huyendo de los pájaros rabiosos, se habían internado en... una tienda de antigüedades en miniatura.

Parecía que la suerte no estaba de su parte.

- ¡Mierda! ¿¡No había una tienda más inútil, no!? -Hiroki pateó con toda su rabia a un pobre mueble, haciendo que todas las miniaturas se precipitaran al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

- Bueno, podría ser peor. ¿Y si fuera una tienda de ropa premamá o una floristería? Hay cosas peores, Hiroki. -aseguró Akihiko, tentando al diablo.

- A-ki-hi-ko... -un aura asesina se cernía sobre un inconsciente Usami.

- Usami-san, yo que usted me aguantaba las bromas... porque creo que nuestro Kamijou-sensei da más miedo que esos pajarracos... -sugirió un serio y algo "acojonado" Miyagi.

Akihiko, sin prestarle caso alguno, recorría la sala buscando algo que pudiera ser de utilidad. Le llamó la atención un cajón semiabierto del cual salía algo que parecía una goma... ¿de un tirachinas?

- Oh. -expresó, agachándose ligeramente para extraerlo del cajón.- Mirad, algo útil. ¿Ves como no era el peor lugar? Y municiones tenemos de sobra...

- ¿Un tirachinas? Pero para utilizarlo hay que ser muy habilidoso... -apuntó Hiroki.- ... y ni tú ni yo tenemos ni pajolera idea.

Miyagi le robó el artilugio a Usami de las manos, con grandes ojos ilusionados.

- ¡Qué recuerdos! Esto lo usaba yo mucho cuando era niño...

- En la edad de piedra... -tosió el castaño.

- Me encantaba tirarles piedras a los gatos. -lo ignoró el Kyouju.

"_Oh, dios mío..." _pensaron los otros dos, observándolo. _"¡Por una vez va a ser de utilidad!"_

- ¡Genial, Kyouju! ¡Entonces podrá apuntarles con precisión!

- Tenemos que buscar cosas resistentes para tirar... -Akihiko se apartó de los para buscar miniaturas.

Miyagi aprovechó la "soledad" para dirigirle a Hiroki una mirada ilusionada, ante la cual el aludido frunció el ceño horriblemente desconfiado.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó rudamente.

- ¡Hehe...! Necesitaré ánimos para hacerlo mejor...

Hiroki levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y...?

- Pues, que no hay mejor manera de animarme que la -nunca vista- adorable expresión de mi amado asistente mientras dice "¡Animo, Kyouju! 3" -explicó Miyagi haciendo una pobre imitación del tono y expresión de una chica ilusionada.

- Kyouju... -el aura volvía a cernirse, esta vez sobre Miyagi, que corrío rápidamente junto a Usami para ayudarlo a buscar. Hiroki bufó, furioso (nada más lejos de lo que hubiera querido el otro)- Estoy rodeado de idiotas...

Una vez conseguidos los suficientes proyectiles y con un Miyagi preparado para la acción (con la corbata atada a lo estilo Rambo en la cabeza), se atrincheraron en la ventana. Akihiko, con su mano sana, sujetaba el nuevo saco lleno de miniaturas de porcelana y metal, abasteciendo a los otros dos; Hiroki hacía uso de su puntería para acostumbrarse a un blanco demasiado móvil, y Miyagi recuperaba rápidamente su habilidad juvenil.

De repente, uno de los proyectiles de Miyagi acertó en pleno trasero de uno de los "acosados" y "maltratados" monstruos. La criatura gritó de dolor y se alejó a toda velocidad.

- ¡Ahahaha, en todo el culo! -Miyagi empezaba a hablar tan mal como su amante.

- ¡Ya sabes, a apuntarle ahí! -animó Akihiko, al ver lo efectivo que era.

- ¡Qué puta obsesión tenéis con esa maldita parte, ¿eh?! -vociferó Hiroki, bastante indignado (por razones obvias).

- ¡Claro, como Nowaki contig-! -Akihiko le tapó rápidamente la boca al moreno, intentando evitar la ira del uke.

- ¿Has dicho... ALGO? -Hiroki dirigió una mirada asesina a su jefe.

- N-no... ¡Nada, nada! -musitó este, aguantándose la risa, mientras volvía a disparar.

Akihiko se detuvo y miró al cielo, creyendo haber oído el grito de una voz muy familiar.

- ¿Habéis oído eso? –preguntó a los otros.

- ¿¡De qué coño hablas!?

- N-no, nada... -musitó Akihiko, dudoso. ¿Aquello no había sido la voz de Misaki? Lo había hecho gritar demasiadas veces como para no reconocerlo...

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un grito atronador les perforó los tímpanos. Tanto Miyagi como Akihiko se alteraron, reconociendo las voces de sus respectivas parejas .

Incluso Hiroki se detuvo un momento, con un tic en el ojo. Aquello ya había pasado de claro a oscuro...

- ¡Mierda, tenemos que darnos prisa!

Se retiró de la ventana, cerrando los ojos y acariciándose las sienes, intentando pensar. Ciertos conocimientos de su infancia le podrían ser de mucha utilidad... y la verdad, no tenía más remedio que hacer uso de ellos.

- Un palo. -se volvió hacia los otros dos.- ¡Encontradme un palo resistente!

Akihiko entendió a la perfección, y asintiendo se levantó para ayudar a buscar. Miyagi, sin comprender, los siguió.

En poco tiempo, el albino encontró el objeto perfecto: una tubería mal soldada a la pared, en la trastienda. Llamó a Miyagi y juntos, con dificultad, la arrancaron de la pared.

- Hiroki, aquí tienes. -le tendió el cilindro metálico con ceremoniosidad.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto misterio? -parpadeó Miyagi, aún sin comprender. El pobre desconocía las habilidades de su asistente.

- Ahora entenderás. -aseguró el escritor.

Hiroki, tubería en mano, salió de la tienda, sorprendiendo a su jefe. El aún ignorante temía que su asistente hubiera sucumbido a la locura, entregándose en bandeja de plata a la muerte.

- P-pero... ¡Kamijou! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes, no te rindas...!

- Cállate y mira.

- ¡Pero es tu amigo! ¿¡Cómo puedes dejarle hacer eso!?

- Pero mira, es un buen espectáculo.

Una parte de él no quería ver las vísceras y la sangre desparramada por doquier, pero la otra se moría de curiosidad ante la impasividad del Usami.

Como bien había dicho Akihiko, aquello fue todo un espectáculo.

- Vamos a pasar, queráis o no. -Hiroki desafió con la mirada a las cuatro criaturas que aún quedaban. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para prepararse.

Una de las aves se le abalanzó por la espalda, el único punto que parecía vulnerable (y lejos del palo), pero a la distancia de un metro, recibió un contuso golpe que le arrancó el pico, llenándolo todo de sangre.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras la criatura moribunda se desplomaba en el suelo y Hiroki volvía a colocarse en guardia, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

La boca de Miyagi nunca había estado tan abierta.

- Oh, veo que no ha perdido facultades. -apuntó Usami.- El kendo siempre ha sido su fuerte.

- Y-ya veo... -tartamudeó el profesor.- E-es decir... ¿Que aún no me ha matado porque no le ha dado la gana, no?

- Exactamente.

Las aves parecían estar pensándoselo dos veces antes de atacar al pequeño humano sobre el que cernían. Pese a todo, aquellas bestias sedientas de sangre no iban a dejarse amedrentar, por lo que (con una extraña coordinación) atacaron las tres a la vez.

No corrieron mejor suerte.

"_Movimiento circular. Agacharse. Esquivar. Golpe contuso."_ pensaba Hiroki a medida que cumplía cada paso de aquel extraño baile. Ya había caído una. _"Deslizamiento. Golpe lateral. Salto. Golpe hacia abajo. Aplastar el cráneo. Y por último, golpe circular al último pajarraco de mierda..."_

En menos de sesenta segundos, la pelea había finalizado.

Lleno de sangre y con las cuatro criaturas a sus pies, inhaló fuertemente, algo cansado.

- Ugh, creo que he perdido bastante práctica. -musitó. Dirigió una mirada a su ropa, antaño blanca, y ahora de color granate.- ¡Mierda, mi ropa favorita! -se quejó, apreciablemente afectado por el estado de las prendas.

Los otros dos se miraron. ¿Acababa de matar a cuatro criaturas monstruosas sin recibir ni un rasguño... y se quejaba por la ropa?

Definitivamente, el demonio Kamijou daba miedo.

- ¿Qué, nos vamos? -preguntó el castaño, sacudiendo la cabeza para escurrirse la sangre del pelo.

- Hiroki, quedate la tubería, ¿eh?

- Por supuesto. -aseguró, echándose el arma al hombro.- Akihiko, tú lleva el saco de miniaturas, y Miyagi, ten el tirachinas bien a mano.

- S-sí, señor... -se apresuró Miyagi, haciendo un saludo militar, temiendo faltarle el respeto a su asistente.

Sintiéndose más seguros por aquellas nuevas muestras de fuerza y poder, los tres mayores procedieron a seguir su camino.

* * *

Sí, lo sabemos. Hiroki ha dado un poquito de miedo =D Pero teniendo en cuenta TODO lo que hacía de pequeño (que vete a saber hasta que edad-cinturón-categoría estuvo haciéndolo xD), lo creemos bastante probable xD

Esperamos que os haya gustado, aquí las respuestas a las reviews.

**Melanie: **A Nowaki solamente le interesa Hiroki =D Además, intentó salvar a Misaki (algo que a Shinobu le importaba una mierd* =DU). Ahora están traumados, sí... ehehehe... *risa malévola*. Con respecto a las piedras... creo que intentar huir de pájaros que intentan dejarte sin cabeza no te deja mucho tiempo de buscar piedras en una calle de asfalto... xD

**Hiroki . no . fan: **Dime que no ha sido porque no salía Hiroki... xDU Esperamos que este haya sido de tu agrado.

**Esmeralda-chan:** xDDD Ya conocemos a Nowaki, él es un buenazo (además de que recibiría una reprimenda enorme por parte de su querido Hiro-san si deja a los pobres ukes ahí tirados xD). Sentimos mucho haber tardado y esperamos que te haya gustado n_n (mandamos asesinos de hermanos a domicilio =D)

**LaChivix:** Nos has hecho sonrojar!·//· Gracias por tu crítica tan positiva, y nos encantaría que siguieras opinando de esa manera tan profesional */* Y en cuanto al avance de la trama, seguimos sin avanzar, pero ya en el siguiente pasarán más cosas, don't worry xD ¡Y nos encanta que reconozcas como nosotras a los personajes! x3 Esperemos que este te haya gustado!3

**Mizuki-neko15:** Como seme que es, Nowaki le presta atención a su uke xD y ya está! xD No te preocupes, los celos serán un factor común en Nowakito =D (de cualquiera de las maneras, muajaja...)

**Laynad3: **Nosotras también sentimos haber tardado tanto =DU Y eso les enseñará a Shinobu y Misaki a no fiarse jamás de que el seme de otro uke los salvará xDD Esperamos que te haya gustado este también!

**Lenore Pendragon:** ¡Oh, una nueva!*w//* ¡Nos alegramos de que te hayas unido a nuestro paranóico mundo de Junjou Hill! *w* *las llevan al psiquiátrico* (...) Aún le quedan alguna que otra aparición al Cabeza Pirámide, así que no te preocupes xDD Esperamos que este te haya gustado también!

**Nova Hoshizuka:** Tú ya sabes que a los especiales (tú xD) les contestamos por MP, pero... sólo decirte que miramos el anexo para ver más bichos (que la mayoría no los conocíamos xDU) y en cuanto a Nowaki... teniendo en cuenta de que Hiroki puede estar en riesgo de muerte... no creo que esté muy por la labor de acercarse y ser amables con otros... xDUUU digo yo xDUU Esperamos que te haya gustado que te lo dedicaramos!3

**Maxalime: **¡Ríete a gritos si quieres, que es muy sano! =D Sí los demás te miran raro, les mandaremos un patito de goma bomba =D Sentimos haber tardado esta vez en actualizar, pero la vida es difícil... *pose molona* ejem... Lo dicho, que esperamos que te guste este capítulo!

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha:** ¡Otra nueva, vivaa! *felices* Nos alegramos mucho de que te haya hecho reir tanto!x3 Esperamos que te hayas reido igual o más con este último (aunque Hiroki diese miedo owo xD), e intentaremos actualizar más a menudo xDU

Nos vemos! :3


End file.
